


May I touch your penis?

by Reapling



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Please Kill Me, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapling/pseuds/Reapling
Summary: Tweek and Craig do the do and I have no idea what I was thinking. Sleep deprivation is a very funny thing.Please give it a shot, it's been a long time since I wrote smut. Plus, I have only slept 40 minutes in almost 36 hours. I wrote this story at 1:45 am yesterday morning, please have mercy and kill me.





	May I touch your penis?

"C-Craig!" Tweek whined loudly as the older teen's length slipped inside of him, his hands raking down his lover's back and Craig swore he felt blood. It's not like he cared, it...felt good to be honest. God, it probably shouldn't have, but the primal feeling it sent through him gave him shivers. The sweet moans and whines Tweek continued to give sent jolts of arousal straight to his cock, fuck they were so fucking cute, but they also made his job ten times more hard. It was agonizing, trying to inch himself bit by bit into the tight and wet heat of his boyfriend, but he had to take it slow if he didn't want to hurt Tweek. As much as Craig wanted to slam his dick into his boyfriend just to hear him scream, he knew he couldn't do that.  
"Fuck," Craig hissed into Tweek's ear, the blonde whining a little louder than he had been as he squirmed on Craig's cock. "Babe, relax a bit, okay? Can you do that, Tweek?"  
Craig watched his adorable little lover shake his head of bright blonde curls vigorously and assumed that was the answer to his question, the raven haired teen sighed quietly as he took his left hand off the headboard to run through his hair. The pained look on Tweek's adorable chubby face sent a pang of worry to Craig's chest and he stilled his hips. Tweek's eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw clenched, and suddenly, those little whines weren't so cute anymore.  
"Tweek, baby are you okay?" Craig's voice tight as he tried to keep his hips still.  
"It-It hurts." The blonde replied quietly. It sounded like he was on the verge of tears and more sadistic side of Craig begged him to make Tweek hurt more, promising him that the tears that would, no doubt, stream down those plump cheeks would be worth it. It took every ounce of self control Craig had to not give in and pound Tweek senselessly into the mattress, he knew Tweek would be too scared to ever try this again if he did.  
Instead, he gave into his much more gentle side and began pressing tiny kisses all over Tweek's face. The blonde giggled a bit and wrapped his arms around Craig's shoulders, pulling him a little closer. Tweek started doing the same with him and Craig felt a sense of adoration swell in his chest and he placed a gentle little kiss to Tweek's plump, pink lips. The younger teen hummed against his lips as he returned the kiss, their lips moving together slowly as to reaquaint themselves with one another.  
It had been a long time since they had time to just give each other slow and sweet kisses like this one, so both teens cherished each press of their lips. As the kiss started to get more and more heated, Craig slowly snaked one hand between their bodies and grabbed hold of Tweek's dick. The blonde nearly jumped, but instead moaned loudly into Craig's mouth. The raven slowly started to jerk Tweek off and kiss him at the same time, multitasking had never felt so fucking good before.  
"Shit! I forgot!" Craig said as he abruptly pulled away from the addictive lips of his lover, eliciting a whine from said addictive lips. Tweek looked at him through narrow and cloudy eyes, his pupils blown with lust so far that Craig could barely see the usually majestic green that were Tweek's irises. He pulled his hand away from Tweek's cock which gained him yet another whine, and Craig could barely contain the laugh forming in his throat at what he was about to say.  
"Tweek?"  
"W-What is it?" The boy asked breathily, the airy tone in his voice intoxicating to his raven haired lover. Craig had the most serious look on his face and he knew Tweek would probably get worried if he didn't say something soon, but he dragged out the silence in the room for a few seconds longer. Just for dramatics.  
"I forgot to ask," Craig cleared his throat as best he could through his panting, raising a hand over his mouth as he did so before looking back down to Tweek.  
"May I touch your penis?"  
Tweek's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open as he stared at his boyfriend, Craig could see the exact moment Tweek.exe stopped working. The blue screen of death flashed over his eyes and the laugh that Craig had so desperately tried to hold back tumbled out of his mouth.  
For a second, Craig thought he broke the poor blonde...for a second. Tweek started giggling quietly, the sound like little bells ringing in Craig's ears. Those little giggles then turned into quiet chuckling, and then, full on laughing. Craig watched his lover start laughing uncontrollably as he wrapped his arms around his stomach with fondness. The very sight of it made Craig see stars.  
"Why?! Why would you say that?!" Tweek asked through his undying laughter, panting and probably pleading his gut to stop clenching.  
"Way to ruin the mood asshole!" Craig chuckled at that, Tweek's laughing calming back down to giggles and he wiped a tear from his eyes. The sight was enchanting and Craig gently grabbed hold of Tweek's chin in his left hand, the right still holding on to the headboard, and pulled those beautiful and glossy lips back to his. This one, much like the other, started off gentle, their lips slotting together as though they were made for each other. And, again, it became more heated. Craig's teeth nipped at the blonde's lips, asking for entrance, and Tweek obliged, letting his lips part for Craig's tongue to slip between.  
"Yes, you can touch my penis." Tweek said between their kisses, Craig's tongue heavy in his mouth. But clumsy was something Craig was not, every move of his lips, his tongue were supposed to drive Tweek insane. And, from the way the boy was trembling, they probably were. Craig nodded as he wrapped his hand back around Tweek's dick and gave it a little squeeze. It wasn't until Tweek's walls clenched around his cock that he remembered that he was balls deep in his boyfriend's ass. Tweek moaned into his mouth again and his hips bucked down against Craig's pelvis, the raven grunting on impact.  
"Does it still hurt?" Craig asked quietly after he pulled away, even though he knew the answer he still wanted to ask.  
"N-No it doesn't. It-It feels weird, though."  
Oh thank fuck, Craig thought as he slowly dragged his hips back, both boys making a noise at the sensation. The drag on his cock made his legs feel numb, but fuck if it didn't feel amazing.  
"I'm gonna move now. Is that okay?" Craig asked quietly, his voice tight yet again but with lust this time. Tweek only nodded his perfect head of bouncing curls and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for Craig to drive himself back inside of him. This gave Craig the perfect chance to observe the serenity in Tweek's expression, his fluttering blonde eyelashes laying against his flushed and freckled chubby cheeks, his lips kissed swollen and parted slightly in a silent gasp, and a little blonde stubble forming along the soft curve of his jaw. Craig almost didn't even notice it, It was just that blonde.  
"You're beautiful." Craig said as he slowly thrust his hips and nestled his dick back inside of Tweek's ass. Tweek moaned loudly into the pillow beside his head as it lolled to the side and gasped as Craig pulled back again. It felt like his body was on fire and, for once, Craig didn't hate the sensation nor did he get on the ground and roll around on the ground like a fool. Each thrust sent a wave of warmth up his spine and had pressure pooling low in his stomach, his mind got lost somewhere in the throw of their bodies and he felt no need to go looking for it.  
"Oh my god," Tweek choked out as they established a slow but rough pace, the headboard hitting the wall of the room with the force Craig slammed into him with. As lost in the feeling Craig was, he could still remember the things he'd read on the internet. And with each thrust, he'd switch angles to try and find Tweek's prostate, the website Craig went on to said it was like a switch for most men. A switch that would make them fifteen times more lewd during sex. Craig knew he'd found it when Tweek screamed his name at the top of his lungs and his nails came raking down his back again, his head tossed back with the scream. Fuck, it was gorgeous in most fucked up way.  
"SHIT! Craig, harder!" Tweek screamed, moaning louder and louder in Craig's ear as he was pulled closer. He didn't mind being so close to Tweek, the mix of whatever perfume or cologne Tweek used and sweat making Craig's head spin, in a good way. Craig nodded dumbly and snapped his hips forward harder than he had been, and the raven silently thanked whatever universal entity it was that made the red necks of this town push them together all those years ago. Hitting that little bundle of nerves over and over again isn't as easy as porn made it look and Craig made a mental note to cancel his pornhub prime subscription. He didn't jerk off to anything, unless it happened to feature a petite blonde with a big ass and green eyes, so he was pretty pent the fuck up. To be honest, he was shocked he managed to last this long without blowing his load at least once. Tweek's back arched up once Craig's hand started pumping his dick again, screaming out into the room and into their own little world.  
The blonde yelped as Craig pulled himself out of his ass and flipped him over, Craig was desperate to get as deep inside his boyfriend as possible and one website suggested this position. He had Tweek on his hands and knees, ass up in the air and he couldn't stop himself from taking a second to admire it. Craig's hands fell off Tweek's body just to grip the round flesh of his butt, kneading it a little and moaning quietly at the feeling. Quickly realizing he needed to be back inside of Tweek, like yesterday, Craig grabbed hold of his dick and pushed it against Tweek's puckered hole.  
"Wait!" Tweek said loudly, catching Craig's attention. Craig nearly growled at the interuption but calmed himself down a bit after a second. "What is it?" He groaned out as Tweek looked at him from over his shoulder, those dark eyes taking Craig's breath away.  
"T-Take off the condom." Tweek growled, shocking Craig for a second with the tone. It was fine...right? It's not like Tweek could get pregnant anyway...right? They were from South Park. Anything could happen, including boys getting pregnant...right?Fuck it, Craig thought as he pulled off the condom and tossed it in the waste bin Tweek had under his desk. He quickly lined himself back up and pushed into Tweek's ass, almost moaning again at the new feeling. Tweek immediately pushed his ass back into Craig's hips to meet his thrust halfway and Craig adored the way his butt jiggled, he gripped Tweek's waist and pulled him back into each thrust. It felt so damm good that Craig let himself get lost in each sharp movement of his hips and looked down at Tweek's ass, it was slightly red from the place Craig's pelvis kept slamming into it and it jiggled each time. It was fucking beautiful, watching his dick disappear between those cheeks. Craig took one hand off Tweek's waist and his thrusts slowed for a second, the blonde whined before he started pushing himself against his boyfriend's dick.  
"That's it baby, bounce on my cock." Craig murmured as he grabbed his phone from his discarded pants. Tweek gasped at the statement, but moved his hips all the same. The raven haired teen quickly thumbed in the password on his phone( Tweek's birthday/Their first kiss/the year they stopped pretending(it's a long password)) and went onto his camera app. God, the last thing Craig ever imagined himself doing was recording an amateur porno, yet here he was, recording him and Tweek's first time on his shitty phone camera. The lighting was shit but angle however was fucking perfect, you could see just where Craig's dick disappeared into Tweek's ass. That was what Craig wanted to capture, the moment that they were officially no longer virgins. Well, Tweek technically still was, but it's not like Craig wouldn't let Tweek fuck him...eventually. Craig had to suppress a shudder at the thought.  
"Oh, FUCK! Craig! Pl-Please!" Tweek sobbed, Craig, luckily, could take a hint and took his other hand off Tweek's waist to wrap around his soaking wet cock. Craig's legs were shaking as his lover's walls throbbed around his dick, everything was too fucking much at this point and all Craig wanted to do was fucking come, and fall asleep with Tweek in his arms. Tweek started moaning out random prayers, despite him being Buddhist, you'd think he actually believed in the guy from the way he said his name. He kept saying, "Oh my god!", or," Jesus fucking Christ!", or Craig's favorite," _Ohgodohgodohmyfuckinggod_!"  
Watching him dissolve into moans of another guys name didn't set off any fits of possessive rage, no if anything, it only made him fuck Tweek harder. Craig was sure that the blonde would have hand shaped bruises on his waist in the morning, but then again, it would be payback for the scratches no doubt going down his back. The other people on the hockey team would definitely try to rip him a new one over them in the locker room despite him being team captain. It wasn't until Craig heard Tweek's voice breaking that he realized the boy was crying, a pang of worry flared through his chest until he also realized how engorged Tweek's dick was in his hand. Craig again squeezed his lover's cock a little tighter and started pumping his hand in time with his thrusts, and Tweek literally screamed at the top of his damn lungs.  
"I-I'm , fu-fuck, I'm gonna come!" Tweek yelled, his voice shaking something fierce. Craig wanted to try something that he'd seen in porno's often and he brought his lips down to Tweek's ear, kissing and biting at the shell before saying what he wanted to. Hopefully, it would make Tweek explode, in a good way. Just had to clarify that he didn't want Tweek to explode, mmkay? I'm so ducking  tired people  
"Go ahead, baby. Come for me, Tweek. Come for daddy." He could feel Tweek's breath hitch under him and he smirked wickedly. Craig closed his eyes as Tweek erupted in his hand, the long drawn out and broken moan of his name pushing him even closer to his release, the pressure building up so far inside of him he could snap under it. It just kept building and building and building and building and- "Fuck," Craig hissed as he came inside of Tweek's ass, the blonde whimpering loudly and clinging to the closest pillow tightly.  
Craig's hips stuttered before he pulled out, the sound wet and suddenly a little too lewd. Exhaustion suddenly pulled at every fiber of his being and Craig crashed down on the bed next to Tweek on his back, the blonde giggling at the heavy sigh that left his boyfriend's lips.  
"Wanna clean up tomorrow?" Tweek panted out quietly, Craig's only response was a brisk nod and he pulled Tweek onto his chest, holding the boy to his body and flipping the comforter over them. The room smelt like sex and Craig was sure they'd kept some of the neighborhood awake, but hey, if it weren't for them Creek would've never happened. This night would've never happened. Craig would never delete that video, he'd cherish it long after everything else on his phone passed.  
"I didn't say this while we were doing that, but I love you, Tweek Tucker." Tweek giggled at that, the sound soothing Craig's somewhat tense muscles.  
"I love you too, Craig Tweak."  
"I thought we agreed you'd take my name." Craig said through his sleepiness.  
"Yeah, but I'm giving you the chance to reconsider."  
They spent the rest if the night passively fighting about who would take who's last name until they fell asleep, somehow, Craig still got in the last word. Ahh, the peaceful idiots. Not for long tho.  
\- 5 months later-  
"Craig?" Tweek said over the noise of their schools cafeteria, leaning into his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"Yeah babe?" Craig responded quietly.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Dick me sideways, Craig thought as he rubbed slow circles in Tweek's back and kissed his forehead.  
"I had a feeling." He wasn't gonna lie, he really did have a feeling. After all, this was South Park. This wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's ever happened.  
"They're gonna be a Tucker."  
They spent the rest of the period passively fighting over who's last name the baby would have, completely ignorant to the shocked looks of everyone at their table. You couldn't tell where one person began and the other ended, but that's just the way they wanted it to be. They were such peaceful, happy idiots. Not for long tho.  
\- 7 months-  
"Never again." Tweek swore as he cradled one of their babies in his arms, Craig had the other three.  
"Never again." Craig promised as one of the three babies in his arms kicked him in the chin. The crying would never stop. Never. Ever. Ever. Stop.  
"Never again." They both said again at the exact same time, little did they know that author-chan is a bitch when she's tired at, like, 1:45 am and they got pregnant again that very same night.


End file.
